The Surprise
by AFandomofmanyFaces
Summary: Tooth and the gang work to create a great surprise for Jack. A fluff one shot piece.


**This is just some fluff I decided to write before I got into anything too serious since I just finished my Harry Potter story, The Lusts of the Flesh. I think it's cute, plus it has a little Bunny/Tooth romance, nothing too serious. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Tooth ran into the stone castle where Santa sat in his chair, a half-eaten sandwich sitting on his tummy. She picked it up gingerly between two fingers before dropping it back on his stomach. _Ew,_ she thought. _Pickled bologna_. She waited one second before she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Santa jumped out of his seat, the pickled bologna sandwich landing on the floor. Tooth cringed at the waste, but decided to ignore it for now. There were more important matters at hand.

"Is Bunny here yet?" She asked impatiently. Santa shrugged.

"Bunny? I don't know? Why would Bunny be here?" His accent was especially thick from the sleep in his throat.

Tooth's chimes jingled with irritation. "The _surprise_!" she hissed, pointing up to the ceiling, where snow was falling from the ceiling. Jack had once used his magic so that Santa could have eternal winter inside of his castle. Santa noticed that the elves loved it, making little hills that they could slide down, and ice skating around while they worked.

Santa's eyes widened, and he shouted, "OH, RIGHT! THE SURPRISE!" He leaped up and within a single bound, he was out the door.

 _You don't have to shout_ , Tooth cringed, and quickly darted out behind the jolly old spirit.

* * *

Bunny hopped around his colorful kingdom, too absorbed in making sure each egg was colored perfectly to notice a little gold man trying to get his attention. In fact, he ran into the little gold man before he even knew that he was there.

"Sandman! Good to see you. It's been a while. In fact," Bunny tapped his chin, "I think the last time I saw you is when we took on the Bogeyman. Yeah, that was it."

Sandman nodded vigorously, golden pictures of horses and each of the guardians appearing above his head like a chaotic pop-up book. Bunny shook his head to clear his brain before he grabbed Sandman by the shoulders to shut him up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm excited to see you too, mate. Was there something specific you wanted to tell me?" Sandman showed him a picture of Tooth, and Bunny's face lit up like one of Santa's Christmas trees. "Tooth? What about her? Does she miss me, too?" Sandman sighed, but nodded his head. Obviously nostalgia was not the point of his meeting.

After a few more attempts at charade, Bunny, ever the impatient one, decided to go to the source of the information himself. Tapping his foot twice, he slid down the hole he created, leaving only a small flower at the Sandman's feet.

Bending down, Sandman picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like Tooth.

* * *

Bunny popped up out of the ground like a daisy and looked around, but Tooth was nowhere to be seen. Only her pesky little fairy friends were there. Not that he didn't _like_ her fairy friends, but they seemed to know he liked her, and they gave him never ending grief about it. He wouldn't be surprised if they ended up telling her.

"Hey...you!" He said, catching one of the little buggers by it's wings. He didn't mean to be rude, but he couldn't remember its name. It didn't struggle, because it knew Bunny, but it did look slightly put out and annoyed.

"Look, do you know where Tooth is?" Bunny asked. The little fairy tried to answer, but Bunny couldn't understand its bells and whistles answers, so he let it go to try to find the collector of teeth on his own.

It didn't take him long, because the Queen of the Tooth fairies arrived at her throne seconds before Bunny did, and she was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Bunny! So nice to see you. I hope you're ready to work." She looked at him expectedly, and he realized she was waiting for him to reply.

"Uh, yeah, a little mix up between me and Mr. Dreamboat here, I really have no clue what he was trying to tell me." Bunny scratched behind one of his ears, and Tooth sighed.

"Oh, Bunny. Alright, follow me. I'll tell you what needs to be done."

"All right, I'm right behind you. Oh, shut up," he said, as he swatted one of the young fairies who was obviously giggling right next to his ear.

* * *

Tooth flew around, trying to make sure each egg was in its proper place. "Everything has to be PERFECT!" she yelled across the castle to each of the other Guardians. Golden dream dust floated in the air, Easter eggs were lined up, forming a rainbow road around the castle, and Santa had created toys that even adults would enjoy using. Finally, everything was ready.

* * *

Jack Frost didn't know what hit him.

He had received a note from Santa earlier that day telling him that he should take a toy to Jamie because it had been noticed that they boy had been feeling down lately. This worried Jack, but not as much as the silence did when he entered the castle.

"Hello!" he called out, his voice echoing back to him. "Heeeeelllloooooooo." It seemed eery, almost creepy. There wasn't even a jingle coming from the elves hats.

"SURPRISE!"

Jack jumped up, leaving a trail of ice in his wake. Sandman, Tooth, Santa, and Bunny all jumped out from various hiding spots, each of them holding some form of gift. Bunny had a basket of chocolate eggs, Santa had a new staff, Tooth had some more teeth of Jack's that she had found in her basement, and Sandman gave him a hug, which everyone agreed was the best present Jack received.

Jack looked at all of his friends with a huge grin on his face. "I am so flattered, and happy, but a bit confused. What is all of the for?" he asked.

"It's your birthday, Jack!" Tooth squealed.

"I'm sorry, I think you forgot; I'm like 398 years old. I don't think this one deserved a surprise party." Jack chuckled.

"No, not for when you died," Tooth explained. "It's your first anniversary since you decided to become a Guardian. You know, like us." She made a sweeping motion with her arm, indicating to Bunny, Santa, and Sandman.

Jack's eyes filled with tears. "You guys, this is so thoughtful. Thank you so much." He opened his arms for a hug, and everyone came except Bunny. "You too, Kangaroo," Jack said laughing. Bunny struggled, obviously in discomfort, until Tooth threw her arms around him. The group stood in a circle and talked about the memories they had made that year, how nice it was that children could see them, and if the Man in the Moon had any more missions for them for the next year.

"Whatever happens, we'll be together," Tooth said, with an emphatic shake of her head, gazing with a smile at Bunny.

"Yeah," Jack replied, raising his glass for a toast. "Forever."

With a laugh and a clink of their glasses, the rest of the shouted, "Forever!" and drank to many more birthdays with the ice boy they had grown to love.

* * *

 **If you review, I'll read one of your stories, and then give you a shoutout and tell others to read your stuff. :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed this short piece. I look forward to writing more.**


End file.
